Best friends brother
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: based on the song 'best friend's brother' by Victoria Justice. I know this has probably been done before, but please give it a try..


**Disclaimer: **_**Fred is (**__**Sadly)**__** not mine. He belongs to J.K. Rowling, who shouldn't have killed him off.**_

**I call you up, when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<strong> 

Someone picked up the phone.  
>"Hello?" Amanda almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice.<br>"Hey, it's Amanda." She had known that he was at home, of course. He was always at home for Christmas, why would that have changed now he'd left Hogwarts?  
>"Hey, I was wondering how long it'd take you to call. I'll get Ginny for you."<br>"Thank you, Fred."

**What can I tell if he's looking at me? **

**Should I give him a smile? **

**Should I get up and leave?****  
><strong>  
>She was sitting in front of the fire at the Burrow, talking to Ginny, when she swore she could almost feel his eyes on her. Ginny had turned to Harry now, which left Amanda to let her eyes wander around the room. When she let her eyes move to the twins, she saw Fred looking at her. Oh god! What should she do now? Should she smile at him? Or should she get up and walk to the kitchen to help Mrs Weasley? She decided on the last option and got up.<p>

**I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking.  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<br>I really hope I can get him alone.  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<strong>

What the hell was she thinking? Fred was Ginny's brother for god's sake! Ginny, her best friend!  
>"I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend's borther!" She knew Ginny wouldn't mind if something happened between her and Fred, but still. Why Fred? Why not Dean Thomas? Or Seamus Finnegan? Still Amanda couldn't help but dream about Fred asking her to Lee Jordan's Christmas party. Not that he would. But it couldn't hurt to dream, right? At that moment all Amanda wanted was to get Fred alone. Without Ginny knowing of course.<p>

**Yeah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me.<br>Yeah!  
>A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three.<strong>

She really had gone crazy. She was head over heels in love with Fred Weasley, who was getting crazier each time Amanda saw him. Why you ask? Well, one of his muggleborn friends introduced him to.. well.. Punk rock. Yes, you heard me. Punk. Rock. It was July at the moment and Amanda was at the burrow, seeing as her parents were on vacation somewhere far away and wouldn't be back in time for the new school year. On the first day of her stay at the burrow she was awakened by a loud noise, coming out of the twins' room. Soon the noise was followed by Mrs Weasley, yelling at Fred and Fred calling out:  
>"Sorry mum!" Ginny had told her that Fred was practising to get into a muggle punk rock band. After that day Amanda's dreams were filled with punk rock drummers of six foot three, with red hair.<p>

**I don't want to, but I want to.  
>'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!<br>Yeah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me.<br>BFB, BFB.  
>My best friend's brother, my best friends brother.<strong>

She didn't want to be in love with Fred, and at the same time she did want to be in love with him. Her head said no, but her heart kept yelling:  
>"Go for it!" And whatever she did, how hard she tried, Amanda couldn't get him out of her mind. Maybe Fred turned out to be the one for her. But she wouldn't know if she didn't try.<p>

**I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because if you're not around, he's not acting to shy.<strong>

'Maybe I am his type." Amanda thought as she watched Fred out of the corner of her eye. They were, once again, at the Burrow for Christmas. She almost didn't hear Ginny say goodnight, because she was so absorbed in her thoughts. Right now the only people in the room were her, Fred, George and Hermione. George was busy trying to get Hermione to put away her book and socialize, while she wisely ignored him. Meanwhile Fred was grinning at Amanda, so she made her way over to him.  
>"Hey Fred."<br>"Well hello there beautiful. Tell me, how are you this fine evening, Mandy?"  
>Amanda grinned and sat down next to him.<br>**  
><strong>**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do.**

The last few days it seemed like Fred was flirting with her. He kept smiling at her and made flirty jokes towards her. He even had said that she had a nice ass, when she was wearing her new jeans. Thankfully no one else had heard it, because if that was the case, she would have turned as red as his hair. She didn't know what to do with the situation. Maybe it was all just in her head.

**I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<br>I really hope I can get him alone.  
>I just don't, don't want her to know.<strong>

It was strange to see Fred act like this. The constant jokes that kept being flirty, the constant stream of compliments and the smiles he kept throwing her way. Amanda was over thinking all of this in the garden, when she heard footsteps behind her. Footsteps she knew all to well.  
>"Hey Mandy."<br>"Hey Fred. What are you doing here?"  
>"I was wondering… Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Amanda's jaw dropped, while Fred's ears turned red.<br>"Eh.. sure." Amanda was doing her best to keep calm. "But don't tell Ginny about it."  
>"I won't." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked away, smiling even bigger than he had done the last few weeks.<p>

**Yeah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me.<br>Yeah!  
>A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three.<br>I don't want to, but I want to.  
>And I just can't get him out of my mind!<br>Yeah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me.<br>BFB, BFB.  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother.<strong>

She knew it for sure. Fred Weasley is the one for her. She had seen it all. Him growing taller and taller, until he reached his six foot three. His punk rock faze, everything life brought him. Their date had been pretty awesome. Fred took her to Diagon Alley and then to muggle London and they'd had the time of their life.

**'Cause he's such a dream.  
>And you know what I mean.<br>If you weren't related!**

"!" Okay, so Ginny apparently found out.  
>"Gin, breathe. Please."<br>"I can't believe this! You didn't tell me?"  
>"I'm sorry Ginny."<br>"Well at least my plan worked."  
>"What plan?"<br>"To get the two of you together of course."  
>"Wait? What? You knew?"<br>"Oh please, even a blind man could see that coming."  
>"So you're not mad?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes."

"Stop staring at me!"

"What?"  
>"Why are you not mad?"<br>"Because the two of you are perfect for each other. Now go snog my brother somewhere."

**Yeah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me.<br>Yeah!  
>A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three.<br>I don't want to, but I want to.  
>And I just can't get him out of my mind!<br>Yeah!  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me.<br>BFB, BFB.  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother.<strong>


End file.
